


Into Dust

by DownToTheSea



Category: His Dark Materials (TV)
Genre: Gen, fan music, fan song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/pseuds/DownToTheSea
Summary: A short song for Marisa Coulter's journey.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Into Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janetcarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/gifts).



> This is only the second time I've really attempted anything like this AND the first time I've recorded myself singing in a While so I'm a little nervous about this one haha, but all the mediums were so cool I really wanted to do something with them, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Extra book context just in case: Coulter does eventually switch sides, but in the main trilogy Lyra never discovers that she sacrifices herself to take out Metatron.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics:
> 
> Angel without, devil at your feet,  
> Magnifence incarnate, your fate you will defeat  
> You’ll claw no more at power or love, or wear your cold deceit
> 
> Deep in your soul, a tiny seed of love,  
> Could it ever grow and flourish, take root against the storm  
> Or will it wither into dust, and your daughter never know


End file.
